phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:PFT
Is this actually needed? PFT is only in one episode, if it deserves its own template, then most other things from episodes do it as well... :Flash made the template. I saw it as mostly harmless, but it might open a can of worms. What "other things" do you suggest that it makes deserving of a template? This is actually a named group that has a set group of members. Love Händel should also have a template like this one, if it does already, but the only other thing I can think of might be the circus in "Jerk De Soleil" which I can't remember whether it has a name or not at the moment. —Topher 19:15, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::I know I don't edit here but it seems to me that if you attach this particular template to the bottom of all the members of PFT then sure, a template makes sense. If the template only goes on one page then no, it doesn't make sense to have it. Anytime you duplicate data across multiple pages templates should be used. It makes it easy to update if a change is required because you don't have to update 20 different locations. Also, as an aside, having templates that don't do much don't hurt the system. :) — Morder 19:41, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::If you look, the template is on every link (albeit "the Fireside Girls", since it's only the troop in Danville) on it. And, Topher, there's no name given for the cirque. It's just referred to as "The Cirque". --SuperFlash101 01:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I think the question is whether we really need a box for PFT in the first place, not whether it should be a template or not or whether it links to all the pages it's supposed to. I don't really mind it because it doesn't take up much room and I can show it or not show it. Like I said: mostly harmless. —Topher 05:50, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I think we do need it, it was an extremely popular song, even irl, it seems deserving enough of this template. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) New color scheme The new color scheme makes it impossible to read. Remember that for most people unclicked links show up as blue and clicked links show up as purple. Add in the regular black text, and you can't read anything in the template without squinting until your brain hurts. —Topher 07:32, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Candace, a singer? Why is Candace labeled as a singer? She was just the hundredth contestant. Not an actual singer for PFT. —Zaggy1024 14:52, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :I removed it once, someone keeps adding it back. You are right, she is not a singer. That information is wrong, thanks for pointing it back. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, that is true although she still sang with PFT. I think that we should make another category for Candace and I am sure If they do reform in the future, Phineas will let Candace join.—Ardi 01:00, 16 April 2009 (UTC) While she wasn't an original member of the group, Candace seems to be in it now based on the performance footage from the "Cliptastic Countdown", which definitely wasn't from "Flop Starz". So maybe we should add her now? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 22:06, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think she should be added, she is only the hundredth contestant. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC)